Fate
by Lifeisdeath
Summary: Harry Potter comes into his Inheritance and is an elf. Elves are beautiful creatures, but due to Dursleys abuse Harry doesn't believe he is. Draco Malfoy discovers he is gay and might have feelings for Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Harry is rather oblivious. SLASH. Voldemort defeated fifth year. Disregards HBP and DH. Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Chapter 1

Harry opened one eye and groaned. His whole body felt sore and broken. He knew he deserved it though, for every person who'd died for him. You see at the ministry last year Harry finally killed Voldemort. He'd hoped that the end of the war meant that he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. However there were still Death Eaters left and Dumbledore thought it would be best if he was put back under the Blood Wards at his family's house. Shaking himself he realized he'd better get his worthless arse out of bed before Uncle Vernon woke up. If breakfast wasn't on the table he would get a beating. Not that he didn't deserve it, but the blood was really difficult to get out of the carpet. Standing up he winced. By his assessment he had a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and all the toes on his left foot were broken. This was in addition to the black and blue bruises covering every inch of his body. He limped down the steps. The brunette winced with every step and wished he didn't have to walk down them. Soon after that he berated himself. At least he had a room and he hadn't been stuck back in his cupboard. Why was he being so selfish? He reached the kitchen and began to prepare the food with his good arm. Soon the smell of sizzling bacon filled the house. It made his stomach growl, but he didn't sneak any. He knew better than that. The last time he'd eaten some of his uncle's food he'd been beaten to an inch of his life, lost food privileges for a week, and made to remain in his cupboard for the whole week. Hearing footsteps Harry quickly turned back to the cooking food. "BOY! Where are you, worthless freak?"

Quietly he answered, " In here sir. I'm making breakfast." Vernon Dursley entered the kitchen and sneered at the sight that met him.

"I suppose your hoping to be fed?"

Harry brightened. "Yes sir. Please sir." Suddenly his uncle backhanded him across the face.

"You ungrateful little brat! Are you suggesting I don't feed you enough?" Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "Oh I think you are," his uncle crooned. "Do you need to be taught a lesson?"

"No! No uncle I'll be good I promise. I'm sorry for being ungrateful! I am!"

"You're lying boy!" His uncle lunged at him and slammed him face first on the ground. After pulling of his belt he began to mercilessly whip the boy with it, ignoring his pleas for him to stop. Harry felt the blood seep from each fiery cut. Picking the boy up Vernon slammed him into the wall and started pummeling him in the face. His last though before darkness took him was to wonder how much trouble he would be in because he didn't finish breakfast.

Draco Malfoy looked around excitedly. He was in public for the first time since Voldy Pants had been defeated. Draco wasn't sad to see him go. His bastard father had been kicked out of Malfoy Manor by his mother and thrown in Azkaban by the ministry. He would never have to take the Dark Mark and for that he was thankful. He and his father had never seen eye to eye. His father wanted him to marry Pansy. Regardless of the fact that she was an annoying bitch. He'd wanted Draco to learn the Unforgivables and how to torture people, despite the fact that he couldn't stand blood. No, his father never understood him and vice versa. So excited for the new school year at Hogwarts he was in Diagon Alley for the supplies already. Draco was determined to earn Harry Potter's friendship now that he didn't have to pretend he hated him. Things would be different this year he was sure of it. Looking around he saw several of his peers and realized he would have to make amends. It helped that he had spoken against some of the Death Eaters standing trial, but that would only convince them he was on their side. He'd need to make sure they understood how sorry he was for the past five years. That all he'd wanted to do was say sorry and beg for forgiveness every time he insulted them. Spotting a bunch of redheads out of the corner of his eye he conc,used that now was the perfect time to start. As he strolled over to the Weasleys Ron caught sight of him first. He didn't scowl, but he didn't look to welcoming. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my school things. I also wished to apologize to all of you." At their shocked faces he continued, "All my life I was expected to act a certain way and when I arrived at Hogwarts it was no different. My father made it clear to me that I was to make your lives hell a d for that I'm sorry." He waited for their response. Suddenly he was enveloped in huge embrace.

"Oh you poor thing! I couldn't imagine. To.d who you could and couldn't hate. Consider us your surrogate family. You and your mother both." Draco was shocked. He could here the others laughing.

"You're choking him mum. Let him go before he dies of suffocation." Mrs. Weasley shushed them, but let him go anyways.

"Thank you. It wasn't only me though. Blaise, Greg, Vince were forced too."

"Then they are welcome too." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. He nodded his thanks and turned to the remaining members of the family.

Ron said quietly, "You made my life hell, but seeing as how you had to got through hell to make my life hell I think I can forgive you. As long as you apologize to Harry and Hermione. Especially Hermione for what you called her."

Mrs. Weasley interjected, "If you and you're mother would join us for dinner next week Hermione and Harry should be here."

"I'll ask her."

Ginny was next, "Hmph. Well you're not bad looking, so I won't mind being in really close quarters with you." She winked at him.

"Ginny!" Came the shocked gasp of her mother.

"What! You can't deny he's sexy." The Slytherin felt himself turn red. He wasn't very experienced in the sex department and was rather embarrassed at being called sexy. Flushed he turned to the twins.

"We don't have-"

"Any problems with you-"

"We do have to warn you-"

"That if you're apart if the family-"

"You will be treated as such-"

"Which means that-"

"Certain products of ours-"

"Might be tested on you." They way they talked confused him.

Ron laughed, "You'll get used to them eventually Malfoy."

He cringed," Draco. The only things I have in common with my father is my looks and my last name. I never wanted to be called Malfoy again." Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

Mr. Weasley said, "Well if you're not like your father than welcome to the family." He blinked back tears at this.

"So what brings you here."

"School supplies. We need to got to the Apothecary. I made it into the git's potion class."

Draco shivered, "Did you know he actually has feelings?"

Ron looked shocked, "He does?"

"He's going to be my step-father soon."

"You're mother and Snape? How is that even possible?" The two of them headed to get Potion supplies as the rest of the family split up.

"Well my mother was good friends with him in their seventh year and it became more and they fell in love. But then she was forced into an arranged marriage with Lucius." Ron didn't miss the use of Lucius instead of father. "Since he was a Death Eater Sev took the mark to stay close to her. After the war they can finally be together."

"That's nice, even if it is Snape." After getting their supplies they met with he rest of the Weasleys and had lunch before flooding back to their respective homes.

When Harry came to he felt like he was on fire. The pain was worse than the Cruciatus curse. Harry would know, he'd been under it before. Groaning he sat up. He needed to know how much damage had been done, but first he had to clean up the mess he made. It was painful work, but he finished. Working his way up to his room, he looked in the mirror. His back was a mass of dried blood. His body was littered with large fist-sized bruises. The dislocated shoulder was in so much pain and his face... His face looked unrecognizable. It was huge and puffy and a myriad of colors. He nose was broken and very very crooked. It all hurt so much, but he was too tired to do anything about it. Collapsing on his bed he realized that it would be his birthday in three minutes. Supposedly all wizards and witches reached their full magical powers and came into their Inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. He wondered what his Inheritance was. He found it hard to imagine that he could be powerful. After all him defeating Voldemort was just a fluke. Lucky even. One minute to go...

30 seconds...

15 seconds...

5

4

3

2

1

Pain. That's was what he felt. It felt like his whole body was on fire. not able to take it anymore he passed out for the second time. Awakening again he felt good for once. Stronger. Not in pain. It was different. He also felt smarter. He could see what his uncle did to him was wrong. No one should be beaten. Springing up he looked in the mirror and gasped. His eyes while had been emerald green before, were now Avada Kedavra green and just as piercing. They were also slanted. His hair was fuller, but still in that just-had-the-best-shag-of-my-life hair style. He had muscles now and a six pack. His skin had a golden glow to it and he was a good six inches taller. Seeing his ears he gasped, they were pointy and sensitive. They felt very good when touched. All of a sudden he realized what he was. He was an elf. Obviously the books had it wrong and elves weren't short because he was most definitely an elf. He realized he could see and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He also discovered all of his injuries were healed. Harry had been handsome before, but now he was downright, plainass sexy. But being called a worthless ugly freak all his life meant that he would never believe it. The door creaked open. "Time for your birthday present freak." He was tackled to the bed. He looked up at the looming face of his uncle. He wasn't afraid, but he was confused by the odd look in his uncle's eyes.

"Get off me!"

"No I don't think so. Ever since Petunia and Dudley left I've haven't been getting any and you're the perfect replacement." He was still confused when his uncle reached up and began to stroke his ears. The stroking felt good, but comprehension dawned on him when Vernon grabbed his cock through his jeans. Disgust filled him and he struggled against his uncle. His uncle, however paid no notice and began to remove Harry's jeans. Panicking he used his newfound strength to bodily throw his uncle from his room. After shutting and locking the door he packed all of his belongings. Prodding Hedwig awake he wrote a quick note to the Weasleys stating what had happened and that he'd be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. He sent her off, grabbed his Firebolt and sprinted out of the house. Sticking out his wand he called the Knight Bus.

Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast when she got Harry's letter. She was furious at how he'd been treated, but she had to smile whenever Harry wrote he didn't know why it had happened. If he was an elf he had to be beautiful. Trust Harry to be oblivious to that. She had to schedule another trip to Diagon Ally to make sure he was getting on okay. When her family came down including Draco who had become fast friends with Ginny and had a tentative friendship with Ron, she showed them the letter. Their reactions were close, if not the same, to hers. Draco surprised her. He was beyond furious. "That bastard muggle tried to rape him! I'll kill him," he growled. The Weasleys stared.

Ron spoke up, "No offense Draco, but why do you care so much?"

"Because I've always wanted to be friends with him."

"Because he's the boy-who-lived?"

"No. When I first met Harry in Madam Malkin's I didn't know his name. He never told me. I was intrigued by him, but I couldn't show him what I was really like, I had to be my father's perfect image of pureblood supremacy. Harry couldn't stand me though and didn't want to be my friend. I've always wished though. Mrs. Weasley thanks for breakfast, but I think I'm going to go lay down a bit more."

"Go ahead dear. Goodness knows we didn't get much sleep with Ron and Ginny going at eachothers throats." Grinning he headed up to his makeshift bed on the floor. The manor was huge, but the burrow had the feeling of homeliness to it. Collapsing on the bed he fell asleep to an interesting dream. He and Harry were alone in what looked like the Room of Requirement doing things that friends don't normally do to eachother. On fact he was being straddled and Harry was grounding his erection into Draco's. Faster and faster until he moaned Harry's name and exploded. Waking up with a start he flushed when he realized he'd came in his pants. After cleaning up he sat on Ron's bed. It wasn't that he'd had a wet dream, although that was pretty mortifying, it was that he'd had a wet dream about a guy. And not just any guy, but Harry Potter. Was he gay? He'd never kissed a guy before, or a girl for that matter. He'd fantasized about girls before, but he'd never wanked to thoughts of them before. He thought a bit and realized he'd thought more about Harry than any girl he'd ever met or seen no matter how attractive. He groaned. This sucked. If he and Harry became friends he would want more. He always wanted more. Looking in the mirror he fixed his hair and not noticing the door opening he said to himself, "You might be gay, but you do not have a crush on Harry Potter." Turning around he yelped when he saw Ginny, Ron, and the twins. Ginny and Ron were doubled over laughing. He scowled at them.

"Gee Draco-"

"When did you figure-"

"Out you were gay?"

"Did little Drakey-poo-"

"Have a little wet dream-"

"About our dear Harry?"

"And if you did-"

"Should we tell Harry about it?"

Blushing he yelled, "No! Please don't!" The twins smirked at eachother triumphantly. Draco realized he'd been tricked. By Gryffindors no less! The other two gingers got a grip on themselves.

Ginny soothed, "Don't worry Dray none of us will tell him or anyone else. Or I'll hex them." Everyone shivered at that. Harry had personally taught Ginny how to hex and while she wasn't as good as him Harry she was certainly a formidable person.

"Okay then. Up for a game of chess Ron?"

"Prepare to get your arse whooped Blondie." Scowling at the nickname he set up the game and set about rather pathetically losing the game.

After getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron and getting money from Gringotts he got his school supplies. He was getting rather anxious as people were giving him rather odd looks. Deciding it must be his slightly too small clothes he decide to get some new clothes. He was partially right abut the clothes being why people were staring at him. The whole place was shocked at this good looking man. His clothes were very tight on him and showed off everything leaving little to the imagination. Not noticing the man staring rather obviously at his ass he walked into the first clothes shop he saw. Which just happened to specialize in very tight clothing. The witch at the counter was only a year or two older than him. "Hello. I'm looking for a whole new wardrobe, but I don't know anything about fashion. Help me?"

She looked him up and down and winked at him, "Anytime Anywhere sweetheart." She leaned forward a bit to show her cleavage. This was a sexy customer and she was going to show off every one of her assets. Harry blushed. He didn't think the witch knew she was putting her breasts on display, but he noticed and he was embarrassed for looking.

"So..um.. Clothes." The witch, named Rose, had Harry try on several clothes that he looked great in for the next few hours. He was standing in his boxers when Rose burst in with more clothes.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll just put these down." Harry blushed and nodded. The girl was very pretty and he found himself staring at her chest. He was a little embarrassed when he hardened. Flushing he hoped she wouldn't notice. Luck was not on his side. She smirked a little and came closer. His breath hitched. He'd never kissed any one before and didn't think he'd be good at it. Her lips met his and their tongues battled. He couldn't believe someone wanted to kiss him, but here she was. Her hands reached down and grabbed his clothed erection. He moaned a little. He really wanted to touch her boobs, but he was afraid as to what she would think. She solved that by taking one of his hands and placing it on her breast. He squeezed a little and she seemed to like it so he kept doing it. Rose pulled his dick out of his pants and he gasped when her mouth enclosed it. Moaning he jerked his hips, but she held them down. Swirling her tongue along the tip and into the slit and he felt his balls tighten, before he spilled down her throat. Gasping for breath he gaped at her. Rose pulled his boxers back up and said, "So do you want all these taken back to your rooms?"

"Everything except the black pants and that green shirt." He said once he'd gotten his breath back. He changed and looked into the mirror. The pants hugged his form and the shirt showed off his muscles. Leaving the shop he decided he wanted some piercings. He made his way over towards a shop that did that sort of thing. He was met at the door by a wizard named Brian. A little enthusiastically he asked if he could do anything for Harry in a very suggestive tone. Brian sighed when the green-eyed beauty gave him a puzzled look. But brightened when he requested a stud and a nipple ring. This meant he had to take off his shirt and Brian was looking forward to that.

Turning to get the utensils ready he asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter." He froze. This sexy beauty was Harry Potter? Oh god he was now way way out of Brian's league. He turned around and grew hard at the sight before him. Harry was lying flat on his back in the chair in very tight pants, with his shirt off. "How much will this cost me?"

Huskily he replied, "I'll give you 50% off for a favor." He pressed his erection into Harry. Harry looked at him with piercing green eyes. Instinctively he reached it to stroke Harry's slanted ears. Immediately Harry leaned in closer and moaned, making his cock twitch. He then heard he most erotic words ever.

"I don't know how to give a blowjob."

"I'll teach you." And he did. And he'd be damned if it wasn't the best one he'd ever had and he'd had several. Harry left the shop with a nipple ring, a stud and feeling surprisingly tired. He was surprised that there were people who wanted him. Reaching his room at the Leaky Cauldron he collapsed into his first peaceful sleep in awhile.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how it is. Just so you know in this story Harry is going to be really clueless about how other people feel about him due to the abuse. Peace, Love and Rubber Ducks.

LifeIsDeath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a start. He had to get Uncle's breakfast on the table! He got up and started to throw on clothes when he remembered yesterday. He was a little embarrassed when he remembered Rose and Brian. Why would they want to do those things with me? Maybe it's because I defeated Voldemort. Happy with that answer and completely forgetting that he'd never told Rose his name, he decided to take advantage of his free month before school and actually read his textbooks. Just as he was heading out, two owls flew into his room.

Dear Harry,

You'll never believe what's happened! Draco Malfoy apologized to us! We're now his surrogate family. He's pretty decent actually and he'd like to be friends with you and Hermione. He and Gin hit it off pretty well (not like that though).

Anyways happy birthday,

Ron.

Harry shook his head and marveled at this. Malfoy and Weasleys getting along. Who would have predicted that? Turning to the other owl he got from Hogwarts with his school supply list. To his surprise he passed every class and was even in advanced potions. Groaning at another year in Snape's class he turned to leave when two badges fell out of the envelope. Harry was shocked. He got head boy and Quidditch captain? Why on earth? Shaking his head he headed into Diagon Alley. Sighing he realized that people were still giving him funny looks. He wondered why? He'd made sure to cover his scar with his hair, so why was everyone looking at him? Ignoring those around him he went into the bookstore for his books. After half an hour (the clerk kept dropping the books and blushing when Harry bent over to pick them up) a bemused Harry left the shop. He'd no idea he'd been giving the clerk a spectacular view of his arse. All day it was like this. Blushing clerks and people giving him their floo numbers. He really wanted to know why. Exhausted he headed for Fortescue's to get some ice cream. Walking in he saw Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Malfoy. Fred and George were saying something that had the blonde blushing like mad. Getting his ice cream he sat down with them and said, "hey guys."

Draco had woken up from a pleasant dream, in which Harry had made quite a few appearances, when he was woken up by the two most evil people of the Weasley clan. "Go away you two. I'm sleeping."

"I guess you are-"

"Not going to Diagon Alley-"

"With us. Don't you-"

"Want to see your-"

"Raven-haired crush?"

"But I guess you wouldn't-"

"At least not with that haircut." The twins traded evil smirks. At this the blonde sat straight up and caught sight of their gleeful faces. He quickly ran to the mirror.

"Ahhhhh! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? I can't go out like this!" His hair, his beautiful hair. It looked like a two year old had gotten hold of it. Parts of his head were bald and the rest was uneven and choppy. To top it off his hair was a disgusting shade of Weasley red. "I demand that you change it back!"

"Chill out mate. It's just hair."

This was obviously the wrong thing to say. "Just hair! Just hair! Do you know how long it takes me to make my hair look good? It isn't just hair you morons. Now change it back!"

"I dare say we know exactly how long it takes." Ron said as he woke up. "With your mother recuperating in France we've been stuck waiting for you in the bathroom. Bloody ponce." Even with Lucius in Azkaban he was still making threats and sending people to kill his wife and son. His last attempt had caused Narcissa serious damage. She'd had to be sent to a special treatment center to recover, so Draco had been staying with the Weasley's.

Draco sniffed, "perfection takes time, Ronald. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Now fix my hair."

One of the twins mutered, "Killjoy," before waving their wand and setting his hair back to normal.

After breakfast the five of them convinced Mrs. Weasley to let them spend a day searching for Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. After asking for him at the counter they were told that he'd left some time ago. They searched the shops at random, but were unlucky. Disappointed they headed for Fortescue's for ice cream. "So Draco," Ginny started, "Are you going to tell Harry about your crush on him?"

He hissed, "It is not a crush!"

"So you have wet dreams-"

"About all your friends?"

He flushed and was about to tell them to shut up when someone sat down and said, "Hey guys."

Ginny exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"I knew elves were attractive, but your fucking gorgeous Harry!" Harry laughed.

"Your funny Gin." All the occupants of the table gaped at Harry. He'd just causally laughed off Ginny's statement as if it couldn't possibly be true. They'd known Harry was dense and rather oblivious, but was he not even capable of looking in a mirror? She snuck a glance at Draco and stifled a laugh. The blonde's ice cream had fallen in his lap, no that he'd noticed, and he was actually drooling. She didn't blame him though, Harry was wearing a tight green shirt that brought out his eyes and showed his well-toned body.

"Don't you have something to say to Harry Draco?"

"Oh yeah!" He said in an embarrassingly squeaky voice, "I, uh, I...Well I wanted to...What I'm trying to say is...Sorry! I'm sorry for being a jerk to you!"

Oh Merlin this was embarrassing. He'd just made a fool of himself. Even the twins were giving him sympathetic looks.

Bemused Harry replied, "That's okay. As long as you apologized to Ron and 'Mione I think we could be friends. You have apologized to them avoiding

Ron snickered, "He has apologized to me. Bloody coward is avoiding Hermione like no tomorrow."

"I'm not avoiding, I just remember how hard she punches."

"Coward." He ignored and went back to looking at Harry, who was steadily licking his ice cream. I wish he were licking something other than tha ice cream. He flushed at this thought. He was getting turned on by Harry eating ice cream for Salazar's sake! He averted his eyes so he didn't come in his pants, although he now had a rather painful hard-on.

"Uh, Dray?" Dray? No one had ever called him Dray before.

Seeing his confused look Ginny clarified, "Harry always shortens our names."

"Oh. What did you want Harry?"

"Why do you have ice cream in your lap?" He looked down and finally noticed his melted ice cream in his lap and promptly vanished it. Ginny decided they better floo home before Draco humiliated himself even more. When they landed there her mum smothered Harry with hugs and kisses.

"Hermione is here. Beware she's read up on all things elf related."

Harry brightened. "Maybe 'Mione can tell us more about me then." He sprinted up the steps. His friends laughed at his antics and followed him upstairs. "'Mione!"

The bushy-haired girl was currently reading Magical Creatures and mumbled hello without looking up. "Watcha reading?" Annoyed at being interrupted and yelled, "Holy shit!" When she saw her best friend. The remaining people in the room smirked at her reaction.

Concerned for his friend he checked to make sure she was okay. "Are you all right Hermy? What happened? Why did you yell?"

"Why did I yell! Why did I yell! I yelled because my best friend is now some sort of sexy god!"

Harry's expression didn't change. He turned to everyone else who were now all seated. "Do you think she's ill? Maybe she should see a healer."

" I'm not ill you dense boy. You just look a bit different."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, "What abut the ears. Do you have those freakily pointed ears?" Hermione smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

She whispered, "Elves are extremely vain abut their ears."

Sure enough Harry huffed indignantly. "My ears are not freaky. If anyone's ears are freaky it's yours. Who wants rounded ears anyways? My ears are beautiful."

Draco had to agree. "Elves ears are really sen-." Draco tuned her out and before he could stop himself reached out and rubbed one of Harry's ears. Immediately he found himself with a lapful of a squirming, purring, content elf.

He blinked, "What just happened?" Not that he minded Harry in his lap, but his wiggling and purring was causing a stirring in his groin and he really didn't need Harry asking him why he had an erection.

"Elves are really powerful, but the more powerful creature you are the bigger your weakness. For elves it's their ears. Pay their ears the slightest attention or compliment and they're your best friend."

"So anyone can just take advantage of them?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And are all elves this, umm, oblivious?"

She smiled, "No that's just Harry."

"Tell me more about elves."

Glaring at him she said, "You know, you apologized to Harry and Ron, but not me and you dare order me around."

Avoiding her gaze he replied, "I was afraid you'd punch me again. I have called you a-. Well you know what I called you."

"A mudblood?" At Draco's flinch she continued, "Why does it hurt you to hear it? You've called me it several times before." Draco mumbled something. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

He sighed, "I really am sorry. Do you know how long I had to practice saying it I the mirror, before I could say it to your face? Hours, that's how long."

She scrutinized him for a bit before nodding her head and answering his first demand.

"Elves are really fast and powerful. They are beautiful as you can see. When you reach your inheritance you get a new name that reflects you. It is called your elven name."

Harry mumbled, "Mmm. You're bumpy Dray." He flushed. He knew exactly why he was "bumpy." He just prayed that Harry didn't know why. As Harry snuggled closer the Slytherin noticed he was asleep. "Oh no! Some help here people." He didn't know how much of this snuggling he could take. Harry was so small and warm and cuddly. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. He noticed the young elf had grown, but he'd been so short before that everyone here still easily had six inches on him. As soon as he laid Harry down on one of the beds he bolted for the bathroom to take care of his humiliating problem. Once he'd finished he came back to snickers. "Oh shut up." This was too much, and everyone in the room burst into laughter.

It had been a month since Harry's birthday and there was a flurry of packing to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Everyone was getting along, even Ron and Draco. Harry had been a bit embarrassed after that one day when the sensation of his ears being rubbed had worn off, but he became good friends with the blonde after it. He still was oblivious to his looks and the huge crush the Slytherin had on him. The good news was that Draco didn't have to try to hard to hide his feelings. He'd learned that when he'd walked in one Harry getting dressed. The messy-haired boy was about to remove his boxers when he'd walked in. He didn't even notice that Draco was practically drooling with a rather obvious tent in his pyjamas. He'd been forcibly dragged away by Fred and George. He was the butt of their jokes for the next few days. They woke up early the next morning, but still almost missed the train.

They'd gotten on the train and were about to sit in a compartment when a seventh year Gryffindor stopped me. She blinked really fast like there was something stuck in her eyes and said, "Hi Harry."

I couldn't figure out why she was talking to me or why Dray looked like he wanted to kill her. "Um, hi? Is there something in your eye?"

"I think so. Why don't we find a private compartment and you can check it out."

Hermione snorted, "Oh honestly." She dragged me into the compartment and we were followed by Ginny, Draco, Luna, and Neville.

After admiring my ears a bit in Hermione's mirror I asked, "Why would I want to check out her eye?" My friends looked at each other and laughed. "Fine don't answer me." Shaking my head at their antics I decided to reread my potions book even though elves have a perfect memory according to Hermione. Upon arrival at the Great Hall Harry realized he was still being stared at. "Hermy make them stop staring at me."

"I can't help it if they want to look at you." I scowled at her and tried to make myself unnoticeable.

"What's wrong with Seamus Dean?" Seamus had taken one look at Harry and practically jumped in his lap.

"What's wrong with me is that there's a sexy guy here and were wasting time talking." With that he leaned over and attached his lips to Harry's. Harry was so surprised that he didn't push Seamus away, which the Irish boy took as encouragement. Neither of them noticed the furious people glaring at Seamus, including a certain Slytherin blond, but Hermione did and she smirked a bit.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was seething with jealousy and anger as he glared at Finnigan. "Uh, Draco?"

"What!" He snapped.

"You're shaking the table." He looked down and saw that all the dishes on the table were shaking and that the table looked like it might collapse.

He calmed down. "Oh. Sorry."

"No problem. Why are you so angry?"

"Finnigan." Blaise looked over and saw said person practically eating Harry's mouth. He surreptitiously sent a stinging hex at his back and Finnigan leapt of Harry with a yelp. He turned and glared at me for the interruption, but didn't do anything because McGonagall had put he hat on the stool. The hat opened its brim and...

(1) Be you short or tall,

Large or small;

I am the hat

That is here to sort you all.

I am here to choose the table

Where you will be sat,

I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!

If you are academically able,

Hardworking, wise and smart,

Ravenclaw is where you fit the part.

If you are crafty and sly;

Always willing to reach for the sky:

Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.

If you are friendly, loyal and true;

Hufflepuff is the place for you.

If you are brave

And adventure is what you crave:

Gryffindor is the home of such a knave.

So put me on and meet your fate.

Make haste; don't be late.

Take care

And begin this adventure if you dare…

After all the new fist years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up. "As you all know when you reach your sixteenth birthday you will receive your inheritance. What is not widely known is that if you are a magical creature then to the Sorting Hat you are essentially a new person in the hats mind and must be resorted. So without further ado may I have Harry Potter. The whole hall quieted and there were quite a few people checking him out on his trek to the hat. Blushing like mad he sat down on the stool.

The moment he hat was placed on his head it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" There was silence for a moment and then a thunderous noise came from the Slytherin table. Draco noticed that most of the noise came from the six and seventh year girls, but there were guys like Terrence Higgs and Adrian Pucey who were shouting with them. He sneered at them and waved Harry over next to him. The whole rest of the school looked a little put out. Seamus kept saying how disappointing it was that he wouldn't get to check out Harry in closer detail. Dumbledore sat at the head table with twinkling eyes, McGonagall looked like they'd just handed over the Quidditch Cup, which they probably had. Snape though, was torn between being proud or being shocked at how quickly the hat had sorted him.

"Another year, another feast. Dig in and enjoy." Dumbledore clapped his hands and glorious dishes of food appeared. Harry didn't eat much. Frequent starvation at the Dursley's made it hard for him to eat a lot. He was also too worried about the rest of his friends reactions to the sorting. What if they hated him now?

1- Poem is by Parsley the Lion from the collection of Sorting Hat songs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was scared. Gryffindors hated all Slytherins on principle. It would hurt if Ginny and Neville turned on him, but not as much as if it were Ron and Hermione. They'd been through thick and thin together. The two of them had been the only ones to know about his Uncle's abuse. They were his best friends. Glancing over at their table he saw them discussing something with serious looks on their faces. When Dumbledore dismissed them from the Great Hall he ran to catch up with them, completely unaware of the fact that most of the school had followed him so they could see what would happen to the Golden Trio now that one of them was a Slytherin. "Ron! Hermione! Wait up!" Hermione turned around, but Ron kept walking. Flashing an uncertain smile at her he called out to Ron again. The fiery red-head turned around with an ugly sneer upon his face.

"What do you want you filthy snake?"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "He's our best friend."

"Oh come on Hermione! He probably fancies himself the next Dark Lord." Harry gaped at him.

"Ronald Weasley you should be ashamed. Just because Harry's a powerful wizard does NOT mean he is going to become a Dark Lord!"

"Of course not! He lets himself get hit around by a muggle. And let's not forget that he's and elf and he'll spread his legs for anyone that compliments or pets his freaky ears!" Ron said spitefully. Harry's magic lashed out at him and threw Ron against the wall. His ears were not freaky! He gave Ron one look of disgust and ran off for the Slytherin dormitories. Hermione looked down at her once good friend and told him he deserved it. Shaking her head she told all the spectators to go to their dormitories. Oh Ron! What have you done? She knew two things for sure though. One, everyone would know how to take advantage of Harry, thanks to Ron. Two was that she'd be damned if she let that happen. With a grim smile she made her way to the dormitories and borrowing one of her year mate's owl she wrote a note to Draco explaining what had happened.

Draco was discussing Harry with Vince and Greg when he got Hermione's owl. Not seconds later a gleeful Adrian Pucey came into the dormitories. The happy expression on Pucey's face worried him. Pucey was well known for tricking people into his bed. "Hey Malfoy! I heard you spent the summer with the Weasley's." Pucey called.

"So? What's it to you?" He answered with a sneer.

"Potter spends part of his summer holidays there too right?"

"So what if he does?"

"Well I was just wondering if you knew his sexuality? Because I would love to get that into my bed." He punctuated this with a leer and a wink.

"You're a sick bastard Pucey."

"Maybe so, but at least I'll be a sick bastard who's fucking that fine piece of ass named Potter."

"Listen you ponce! If you touch one bloody hair on his head I will-"

"Woah! We can share Malfoy if you want him that bad." Without giving the blond time to answer he locked himself in the bathroom. Furious he sat on his bed and waited for Harry. He didn't have to wait very long before a distraught Harry came running in and collapsed on his bed. Before he could comfort Harry Pucey was there, wearing the fakest expression of innocence and concern. "Are you okay Harry? What's wrong?" Draco was angry, but the Slytherin in him had to admire Pucey and the way he was manipulating Harry into talking about Ron's accusations. Harry had his face pressed into Pucey's chest and was getting his back rubbed in soothing circles. Suddenly he was angry. How dare his Harry find comfort in someone he'd never met before! That should be me. His jealousy and anger got the best of him and he began to shout.

"So what? Weasel stopped talking to you! Who fucking cares? No one cares! No why don't you shut up so the rest of us can get some sleep!" He yanked the curtains shut around his bed and laid down on it. In doing so he missed Pucey's smirk, but Blaise didn't. Frowning to himself he resolved to keep a closer eye on Pucey. One could never be to careful.

The atmosphere the next morning was tense. Remembering last night made him feel extremely guilty. Especially because Harry was avoiding eye contact with him and wouldn't talk to anyone but Pucey. Speak of the devil, the smug bastard was extraordinarily pleased with himself, but masked it with an expression of care. Being a Slytherin from year one, Draco could see straight through it. He knew Pucey just wanted Harry in his bed and Blaise confirmed this theory when he told the blonde about Pucey's sadistic expression last night.

Harry was extremely grateful to Adrian. The curly-haired boy had comforted him last night after Ron had accused him of being Dark. He thought Dray at least would be happy that Harry was in his house, but it seemed like he was disgusted too. Only Adrian had been kind, though the Italian boy had given him a small wave. While getting dressed he avoided eye contact with his blonde friend and talked only to Adri. (A/N: tell me if that nickname is too girly). Flushing lightly at his new friend's well-defined chest he quickly hurried to finish. It wouldn't do to want to be more than friends with Adri. He could certainly do a lot better than Harry for Merlin's sake! They headed for their breakfast. Halfway there they met a giggling group of Hufflepuff girls in seventh year. One of them came up to him blushing lightly. Casting a bemused smile he asked her, "Did you need something?"

"We were just wondering if you'd sit with us at breakfast? We wanted to discuss, ummmm. Defense Against the Dark Arts tutoring! My friends and I are pretty far behind and we heard you were great at teaching and other things..." She trailed off suggestively. Her friends giggled behind her.

Wondering what the "other things" he was good at was he answered, "Sure, but only if Adri can come." Masking a sneer Adrian threw a charming smile at the stupid Hufflepuffs. They giggled some more and quickly agreed. Inside Adrian seethed with anger. These dumb sluts thought his Harry would actually sleep with one of them! Well he wasn't going to, Adrian would make sure of that. Harry was his!

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood. First Harry had avoided him and now he was eating breakfast at the Hufflepuff table while seventh year whores hung off him. Touching his arm and thigh. Leaning over so he could look at their cleavage. Harry, being a normal hormonal teenage boy, looked of course though he tried not too. It didn't help that Pucey was feeding Harry. Feeding him! Like they were dating or something. He watched as halfway through the meal his godfather came and talked to Harry. When he moved Harry looked thrilled and he swore to remember to ask Harry later what that was about. That is if Harry ever talked to him again.

Breakfast was fun, but a bit embarrassing. Mostly because Adri kept feeding him and his fingers felt nice on Harry's lips. Not that he would ever admit it. The girls were Sierra, Christina, and Dana. They were funny if a bit on the touchy side. Sierra was the most studious, Christina was the joker, and Dana? She... Well Harry didn't really remember too much about her. The problem was that every time she leaned over to get food or to talk to someone he got a view of her chest, which was admittedly very big. Although he tried not to look, he was still sixteen and of course, he did. They agreed to meet once a week in the Room of Requirement so Harry could teach them and improve their skills in DADA. When Snape came over he was a bit worried. "Potter. Welcome to Slytherin house. I'm glad to see you've already made a friend in your new house. I'm aware that you received the Quidditch Captain and Head Boy badge. No one really expected you to change houses which is why they were handed out to you so early. You will still be Quidditch Captain, but of Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy could be chaser instead of seeker. You will share your Head Boy responsibilities with Mr. Pucey here. Good day." He strode away with his robes billowing behind, leaving a thrilled Harry in his wake. When breakfast was over Adri walked him to his next class.

"Why do you think Dray was so mad at me last night?" Adrian smirked. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to separate Malfoy from Harry. Shifting as if he were hiding something he replied that he didn't know. He made sure his voice sounded hesitant. "Come on. Please tell me?" Harry begged.

"It's just a theory."

"Well, what is it?"

"Maybe... I think he might be jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Of your ears. They are something to be very jealous of." Harry preened at the compliment.

"But why would that make him mad at me?"

"Well, Malfoy's mindset is that if he can't have it no one can." Harry gasped and reached a protective hand to his ears. "But don't worry. I will make sure he doesn't lay a hand on your beautiful ears." Once again Harry brightened at the compliment and the curly-haired boy smirked. Harry was just too easy to manipulate.

Harry was on cloud nine. His ears were beautiful he knew, but it was ten times better hearing humans admit it. He was so happy he even allowed himself to think how cute the dimple on Adri's cheek was. That was, until Ron showed up. Several people had followed. Correctly assuming that there was going to be a confrontation among two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

"Oh look, you're whoring yourself already. Is he a good whore Pucey?" Adrian put on an angry expression on his face even though inside he was thrilled. The more Ron upset Harry, the more he could comfort him and get him into bed.

"Does Harry sleeping with me bother you Weasley? Are you jealous perhaps? Sorry." He sneered. " I don't share." He took Harry by the hand and led him away. He knew he'd worded it to make it sound like he and Harry were sleeping together. The purpose was to back off any competitors and also to irk Malfoy. The stupid blond had a rather obvious crush on his conquest and while he and the other boys in the dormitories would know they hadn't slept together no one else would. Harry's mind was racing. Adri had made it sound as if they were sleeping together. He wouldn't mind dating the curly-haired boy. When they reached the Potions class Adri gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him blush and left for Charms. Walking into Potions he reluctantly sat next to Draco. He did have to talk to him about Quidditch after all. Draco sensed that Harry had sitten beside him rather reluctantly.

"Look I know why your mad at me. I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. It's just Pucey and I have never gotten along and I guess I was a little jealous because he was comforting you and I was your friend first." He flushed at how much he'd revealed.

"Really?" He nodded. "So your not going to cut off my ears?"

Affronted he said, "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

Harry peered up at him with uncertain eyes. "Uh, jealousy?"

"Harry I like your ears on _you_."

"Oh." He relaxed some, but Draco knew he still had some convincing to do. As he brewed his potion his thoughts were on the person who'd told Harry that he was jealous enough to cut off the elf's ears. Pucey was going to pay for that one.

Almost two months had passed since the first day of school. It was almost Halloween, which meant there was going to be the annual dance in four days time. Once he found out that Harry was bisexual Draco tried to drop hints that he'd like to go to the dance with Harry, but he realized Harry might need a less subtle hint and he tried to oblige. So when Harry nervously asked to speak with him in private Draco was filled with hope.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. I just wanted advice I guess."

"On what?"

"Have you... Have you ever liked someone?"

He pretended to be confused, "Of course. I have friends, don't I?"

"No I mean like them. You know, want to kiss them or take them to a dance maybe?"

"Yeah. I like someone right now to be honest."

"Um. How would you go about asking them out?"

"Just ask them flat out. I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Nothing extra?"

"We'll it depends on the persons personality. Is this person down to earth or a little dramatic?"

"Adrian's more down to earth." Right after he said he clasped his hand over his mouth. Draco couldn't stop himself from feeling hurt. He was surprised at how much it did hurt though. "Please don't be mad. I-. He's really sweet if you give him a chance."

Sneering to hold back his tears he snarled, "He's just trying to get in your pants." He jumped up and ran out the door, sobbing as soon as he was out of range. He left behind a furious and slightly hurt brunette. Harry was sure Adri cared more about him than sleeping with him. How dare Draco suggest that he didn't! Looking up he saw Adri coming in the dormitory.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I wanted to know if...if y-y-you'd go to the d-d-dance? With...me?"

Adrian blinked, "Of course!" He feigned shyness, "Could we go as boyfriends?" At Harry's shocked silence he pretended to be hurt, "Or just as friends if you want."

"No! I mean I'd love to go as...boyfriends."

"Great!" He leaned over and gave the green-eyed boy a sweet innocent kiss on the lips. It quickly turned into a heated kiss between the two, which they had to break when breathing became necessary.

The next few days were spent kissing and enjoying each others company. Adrian quickly discovered that Harry gave the best blowjobs he'd ever had. And Adrian couldn't wait to see how Harry would perform in bed. On the night of the dance they walked down together and danced for hours. When there was one hour of the dance left they went back down to their dormitory to get a little alone time. Harry was a little nervous and he scolded himself for it. It's not like they were going to have sex. They laid down on his bed and began to kiss. Moaning into Adri's mouth as Adri rolled on top of him. Somewhere during all the kissing Harry realized Adrian had his arms pinned down above his head with one hand. The other hand reached up and stroked Harry's ear. Harry moaned into the touch. It felt so good having someone stroke his ears like this. Adrian never ceased in his administrations, but stopped kissing him to spell off their clothes and summon a bottle of lube. Harry's eyes widened, slightly clouded by lust. "No... Adri... Not ready for-" But it was so hard to think while his ear was being stroked. It felt so good when Adri had his fingers in him hitting that bundle of nerves. He was screaming in pleasure. It felt so good, but he didn't want sex right now. "No... I don't...don't want it! Stop!" But Adri didn't stop. He lubed up his dick and readied himself to enter Harry's prepared hole, ignoring Harry's pleas to stop. He pushed in and groaned. Harry was so tight!

"You feel so fucking good." He groaned. Frowning when Harry still struggled he tied him to the bedposts. "You'll enjoy this. Trust me." He thrust in and out at a fast pace. He was hitting Harry's prostate and was happy to see that Harry was hard. He'd long since stopped rubbing Harry's ears and the full situation crashed down on him. His friend and boyfriend was raping him. He was disgusted. He was enjoying it too if Adri's moans were anything to go by. Shamed when he realized his erection was still firm he began to scream and beg for him to stop, but it seemed to go on forever. Tears streamed down his face and he distantly heard someone say, " What the fuck are you doing?" Then it all became too much and he passed out.

I am trying to post every Saturday, however next Saturday is my birthday. I'll try to have it in before, but I can't guarantee. Reviews are always appreciated,

lifeisdeath.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry for the wait. I got a review saying that my summary was not adequate because it says attempted rape and the ending of chapter three had a rape scene in it. I'm sorry, the summary has been corrected. This story was not pre-written. In the beginning it was just to be an attempted rape with his uncle and I just got inspiration for that last part. I'm sorry for the inconvience. Now on with the story!

Chapter 4

(Draco's PoV)

Draco was having a bad night. He'd agreed to come with Pansy to the dance and it wasn't her fault that he was in such a foul mood. For her sake he tried to have a good time, but every so often he'd see Pucey pratically grinding on Harry and it would ruin what little good time he was having. Pansy was his oldest friend besides Blaise. The way she was acting tonight, grinding on him and acting possessive, it reminded him of when she had that crush on him in second year. She'd been unbearable that year, but the next year she seemed to be over it and Draco had never questioned it. Then she'd asked him to this dance and he'd agreed because Harry was going with Pucey. When there was an hour an a half left of the dance he couldn't take it anymore. Harry just looked too happy. "Want to go for a walk?" She agreed and they set off around the lake.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Draco felt panic grip him. Did she know? Would she hate him? Or be hurt? "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"To be honest darling I'm not sure why you're in Slytherin. You are a terrible liar. Now. When were you going to tell me about your crush on Potter? And when were you going to beg for my help?"

Resigned he answered, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" She seemed surprised by this answer.

"You know... Don't you have some sort of crush...on me?"

"Oh dear! Don't flatter yourself!"

Bewildered he said, "But you were grinding on me and acting possessive!"

"Dragon it is a dance. And you were my date. Of course I was possessive. Now back to Potter. Are you really going to let Pucey come between you two?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Pardon?"

She repeated it more slowly as if speaking to a small child, "Why are you here? As in why aren't you with him?"

His short burst of confidence collapsed, "I can't."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is-" but he never found out what he had to do. Blaise came running towards him with a panicked expression on his face.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Never mind that. What's wrong?"

"It's Harry," he said with a grim smile. He and Harry had become almost as good as friends as Blaise and himself. Bonding over pranks and teasing remarks at Draco's expense. "He headed up to the dormitories for some alone time, as he put it."

"So?" Pansy asked confusedly. But Draco had a feeling he knew where this was headed.

""So Pucey went with him."

"Oh." She responded dully.

They all knew Pucey was bad news. And with him knowing Harry's vulnerability, he could easily take advantage. As he ran for the dungeons a cold rage took over him. He burst through the common room and into their dormitories. He was shocked at what he was seeing and hearing. Harry was screaming for it to end. For Adri to please stop! It was heartbreaking. From Harry's aroused state he guessed that Pucey had been paying some special attention to the elf's ears to get him worked up. His eyes travelled up and he saw Harry's hands trussed up above his head. Anger filled him and his last thought before rage took over was that Harry still looked beautiful. He burst into the room shouting, "What the fuck are you doing?" The bastard had the nerve to bring himself to completion before pulling himself out of an unconscious Harry and turning to face him.

"Why I thought it was obvious. I was fucking my property of course."

"You raped him!"

"So? He enjoyed it." Shaking with uncontrollable rage he raised his wand to see just how many dark curses he remembered from his father's lessons when he heard a familiar silky voice respond.

"Why I do believe that was a confession Mr. Pucey. I daresay you'll have life in Azkaban for raping the Saviour of the wizarding world." With a wave of his wand Pucey was bound and his wand flew into the hand of his godfather. With another wave he disappeared.

"Where did you take him?"

"Dumbledore's office." He said while moving towards the still figure on the bed. He undid the bonds pinning the brunette's arms up and muttered, "Ennervate."

Once Harry woke up, the beautiful boy curled up into a ball and began to cry frantically. While this reaction had been completely suspected by the sallow-skinned man and partially by the blonde the next one was not. "Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll be good! I promise! I'm so sorry! Please!" They both stared in shock and Draco moved to comfort the shaking boy, who flinched. Severus was thinking of all the times he'd accused the boy of being spoiled by his relatives. For it had to be his relatives who'd abused him. The rape would've affected the boy, but not to this extent. After casting another look at him he silently spelled him back to sleep.

"Wh- what was that?"

"Most likely abuse that he had put behind him that Pucey brought out with his actions."

"Harry's been abused?"

"Have you gone deaf you stupid boy? I suggest you gather Potter's friends and inform them what has happened. Tell them they may come to my officetomorrow morning, but that I decide whether or not they may see him. Got that?" He levitated Harry's limp form.

"Why are you taking him to your quarters instead of Madam Pomfrey?"

"Potter has mental and emotional problems. That woman can heal injuries, but is inadequate to offer therapy like I can. Now off with you." He didn't wait for his godson's answer before strolling away. After looking after his godfather for a moment he headed off for the Gryffindor common room. About halfway there he met Blaise and Pansy.

"Draco! Did Snape come?"

"Yes. It was you who got him then?"

"Never mind that what happened to Potter? You look pissed."

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

Alarmed Blaise replied, "You'd kill him yourself? No hit men to do the bloody work for you? Pucey must've done a real number on him."

"Yeah and he's not the only one. Come on." He headed for the towers again.

"Where are we going. I demand you tell us what's wrong with Potter!"

Exhaling so as not to blow up he whirled around. "We are going to get Harry's friends. And then I'll explain. Now if you wish to find out what that bastard did shut up and follow me." He started off again followed by Blaise and a subdued Pansy. They came to a portrait of an ugly fat lady. Deciding flattery could not go amiss he said, "Hello my good lady. Could you inform Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottm, and Ginny Weasley that I wish t see them right away. It would be dearly appreciated, although I hate to treat such a beautiful portrait as a messenger."

The Fat Lady giggled. "Oh I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to let them know you're here. Hold on just a moment dear." Draco sneered at the portrait's retreating back. A moment later the door opened to reveal a worried Hermione.

"Draco. Come in." He stepped in followed by his two curious friends. They all winced at the ugly decor of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione led them over to a few couches and chairs. Longbottom and Ginny were playing Gobstones and looked up when the three Slytherins sat down. Ginny started to say hello, but stopped at the grim expressions on their faces.

"Draco?"

"I've got something to tell you guys." He pauses. "And you're not going to like it." Hermione paled, but nodded at him to continue, while Pansy fidgeted impatiently in the seat beside him. "Pucey raped Harry." There were gasps all around. Pansy and Hermione clamped hands over their mouths while silent tears dripped down their faces. Blaise curled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, while Ginny just looked like she was in shock. Longbottom's reaction shocked him to the core.

He stood up and shouted, "That bastard! Thrice accursed son of a bitch!" The walls of the common room began to shake. Draco was shocked by the force of his raw magic.

Sorry it's so short and late.

LifeIsDeath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Ron's PoV)

Ron was headed down to the owlery to send Percy a letter, when he heard someone say, "I've got something to tell you guys. And you're not going to like it." He smirked. It was perfect. He'd probably get to hear some big Death Eater plot and Percy would be so proud of him. You see Percy's career had gone down the toilet. Because of his rather vocal opposition to Harry last year, he'd been shifted aside to a rather pathetic department in the ministry. He'd grown bitter and blamed Harry for his fall from grace. With his wily tongue he'd convinced quite a few people that Harry was just a spoiled brat who'd gotten lucky one too many times. Using Ron's jealousy and hurt he'd convinced him that Harry had gone dark, but Ron didn't know he was being used for Percy's revenge. All he knew was that he was tired of being that red-headed kid next to the famous Harry Potter's side. That Harry was spending more time with Malfoy then him. He was even dating a Slytherin whom he'd only known for two months! Why would he do that when he had Ron right there? They would be perfect for each other. Harry couldn't actually like Pucey or Malfoy could he? No he couldn't. The only way Harry would be willingly spending time with them is if he was evil now. So he'd treat him as such until he could get Harry alone. It was hard to do with him always being around Malfoy. He scowled at the thought of the blonde git. He'd thought it was funny that the high and mighty Malfoy heir had a crush on a half-blooded orphan. Then he'd realized the terrible influence he had on Harry. He took away time spent with his Harry. Percy had told him to befriend Malfoy in hopes of spying on his plans and possibly switching him to the good side, but he couldn't do it once Harry had been switched to Slytherin. He knew that for right now he'd have to put their friendship on hold, until Harry came to his senses. So when he heard them talk about how Pucey had raped Harry he'd been furious. That little slut! He'd probably been begging for it. When the walls began to shake from Neville's anger and magic he walked out slowly clapping his hands dramatically. "We'll isn't this the cutest little sob story you ever heard." Draco stood up.

"Shut up Weasel!"

He smirked. "Come on Malfoy. Harry was probably begging for it. He's such a little whore he probably likes it rough."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Screamed Neville. Ginny glared death at her brother.

Hermione yelled, "How dare you!"

Ron shook his head. "You're all so blinded by him. How could the Great Harry Potter defeater of You-Know-Who possibly be raped? He couldn't. Open your eyes."

Hermione stood up and walked over to him. Looking straight into his eyes she slapped him with all her might. Much like she had to Draco in third year. "You Ronald Weasley are an arse. Now get the hell out of here before I let Draco curse you into oblivion." Ron held a hand to his stinging cheek and was about to retort, but saw Draco reach for his wand so he settled for a sneer and left.

But not before saying, "I bet it hurts that Harry would spread his legs for Pucey, but not you." He slammed the portrait shut and smirked. Looked like he had a few extra things to add in his letter to Percy.

(Draco's PoV)

Damn Weasley! Harry was not a slut or any of the things that wanker had said. He knew Harry hadn't been, as Weasel put it, "begging for it." The ginger had been partially right though. It hurt that Harry had chosen Pucey over him and as guilty as it made him feel he was glad things hadn't worked out between them. Not that he was happy that Harry had been raped, just that he and Pucey were over. In a quiet voice Hermione asked, "When can we see him?"

"Tomorrow morning hopefully. But there are some more things you need to know." And he proceeded to tell him about Harry's reaction to touch and how he's been abused. Everyone looked shocked except Hermione. He shrieked, "You knew! You bloody knew, but didn't say anything! You filthy little m-." Neville silenced him before he said something he would regret.

Hermione cried, "He made us take a Wizard's Oath before he told us! And he never said they beat him! Just that they hit him around a little. I begged him to release us from the oath to get him help! Do you know what he said?" Everyone shook their heads. "He said this was the least of what he deserved. That this was his punishment for all the people who'd died for him." She broke down into sobs and couldn't continue. Once he was sure Draco wouldn't insult Hermione again he released him from his silencing spell.

Immediately his shoulders drooped. " I'm sorry Hermione. I should've known you would have a good for not telling. Harry's like a brother to you."

She nodded, but anyone could see the guilt in her eyes. "Come on. I not feel like running into Ron again. We'll spend the night in the Room of Requirement."

THE NEXT MORNING

(Snape's PoV)

The Potion's Master was enjoying his Saturday morning when he was woken up by an ear-piercing scream. He shot out of bed and sprinted to his guest quarters. What he saw made his heart ache. The broken elf was curled in the tightest ball possible screaming his head off. He rushed over and poured a Calming Draught down his throat. Soon the screams stopped, but the teen still gave an occasional whimper every now and then. When one lid cracked open and he saw his head of house next to him he flinched and threw himself out of bed and as far away from him as possible. "Shhh Harry. I promise not to hurt you. See I'll even hand over my wand." He threw his wand over to the shaking boy. This seemed like the right thing to do as he soon calmed down. Severus couldn't bear to see the dull green eyes. "You're friends will be here soon. They're very worried."

Harry's reaction shocked him, "No! No they can't see me. I'm a worthless freak! And a f-filthy l-little slut!"

"Harry I'm sure your friends don't think that. Do you not want to see anyone? Perhaps Draco or Miss Granger?"

He hesitated. Then in a small voice he said, "Maybe 'Mione. A-and Gin."

"Of course," he said smoothly and comfortingly, which seemed to relax Harry even more.

"S-sir?"

"As you'll be living in these quarters until you feel up to returning to the dormitories, you may call me Severus."

"Sev, w-will you ask Pansy to come too?"

"Yes. I'll be right back then." And he left. Thinking about how the last time he'd been called Sev. Coincidently it had been by another green-eyed beauty, a long time ago...

Snape was, to put it mildly, pissed. He'd reached the Slytherin dormitories and discovered that Blaise, Pansy, and his godson hadn't returned last night. He'd headed for the Gryffindor dormitories and upon arrival learned that Miss Granger and Miss Weasley and also Longbottom were missing too. Then he realized that they'd probably wanted to spend the night in each others company. He promptly turned on his heel and headed for the seventh floor. Robes billowing behind him.

(Draco's PoV)

Draco woke up to the sound of knocking. He was abut to ignore whoever was at the door when he heard his godfather's voice. "Wake up you filthy brats! Or is sleep more important than your friend?" At this everyone shot up and was dressed in less than ten minutes. They all sprinted to the door and wrenched it open to see a disgruntled potion maker. "Took you all long enough." He sniffed. Then he began the long trek to his private rooms, not even bothering to check if they followed, but assuming so. "You may all come down, but Harry has only requested to see a select few of you."

"Who does he want to see?"

"The girls."

"WHAT?! You must be mistaken!"

"I quite assure you that Harry asked specifically for 'Mione, Gin, and Pansy." The blood drained from his face and Pansy spoke up.

"He said my name? My real name?"

"Are you deaf? Yes he spoke your name."

Draco muttered, "That's not good."

"Pray tell me why."

"Harry and Pansy have an ongoing joke, in which they only refer to each other by their last names. The only time they use their first names is if someone is hurt or something has gone wrong. Harry's never actually called her Pansy before." His godfather said nothing, but sped up his pace and soon they reached his private rooms.

"Now. Draco, Blaise, Longbottom sit here and don't touch anything. If you do, well let's just say I've got a few potions that I wouldn't mind feeding you." his godfather said with a sinister smirk. They all swallowed hard and nodded. None of them put it past the man to follow up on his word. "Ladies please wait why I inform Mr. Potter of your arrival."

(Severus's PoV)

He entered the room, but didn't see Harry anywhere. Then he heard the sound of a shower running. He worried that Harry might've done something harmful to himself so he busted down the bathroom muggle style as Harry still had his wand. As expected Harry didn't take it well and began to shriek. Pulling the fragile elfin boy out of the shower he wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and couldn't resist hugging him to his chest. It looked like the boy had tried to rub his skin off. At first Harry tensed at the unexpected touch, but after a few moments he relaxed. He spent a few minutes in Severus's arms before moving away, not meeting his teachers eyes. After a few moments of awkward silence Harry handed back Severus's wand with a shy and slightly nervous smile. The former Death Eater's heart soared. for harry tp give him back his wand without prompting meant that he was bestowing quite a large quantity of trust in him. Sensing it would be uncomfortale for harry if he brought up his reaction to the hug he announced, "Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasly and Ms. Parkinson are here. I should warn you that the rest of your friends are here too, but you do not have to see them if you do not wish it."

"Thank you." It was said in such a quiet whisper that he had to strain to hear it.

"No need to thank me Mr. Potter. I assure you the pleasure is mine." He strode back to pick up Harry's friends. "Mr. Potter is ready to see you, if you'll just follow me." The three girls immediately scrambled after him. When they entered the room he settled himself in the corner. He did not miss the relieved slump of Harry's shoulders as he did. He refused to think about the warm feeling in his chest.

(Harry's PoV)

After Sev left it was too quiet. The quiet let him remember and he didn't want to remember what had happened. Adrian had broken him. Used him. He'd made him feel dirty. He wasn't good for anything, but spreading his legs and sucking cock just like he'd been told by Adri. He could still feel him on him. Touching him and holding him down. It was too much and he sprinted to the shower, where he proceeded to scrub himself raw. He was so lost in what he was doing that the loud crash had him screaming. If that wasn't enough of a shock, then Sev pulling him into a hug was. He was afraid at first, but then realized that he was just offering comfort and relaxed. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that he always wanted an adult to hold him like this. The way Sev was holding him was almost...fatherly. Then he remembered that he was dirty little slut and that the man would never want a whore as a son. The Potions Master would never want to be his father and was probably only doing this out of pity. As he pulled out of the embrace he thought that he couldn't blame the man if he decided Harry wasn't worth his time. Even though he expected Sev to wash his hands of him at any given moment, he couldn't shake the trust he had that no matter what this man would never hurt him. And so he returned his teacher's wand and gave him a tepid smile. He offered a soft thank you to Severus and he waited nervously for his friends to come in. Would they be disgusted? That question was answered when Hermione entered and promptly threw herself at him. Sobbing, "I'm so sorry! I should've known. I-I should've been there for you! I'm sorry!" She broke down into sobs on his shoulder.

"Shhh 'Mione. You couldn't have known. None of us could have known. Shhh it'll be okay." And as he sat there talking to the girls he felt for the first time that it would be.

Happy Christmas! Or whatever it is you celebrate!

LifeIsDeath


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Snape's PoV)**

He watched Harry console his distraught bushy-haired friend and his heart swellled. Even in his hard times, even after being violated and having every right to break down he was putting it aside for his friend. Fate had done a good job with Harry. He'd been worried before, worried thaat Harry might spend the rest of his life dwelling on this horrific event, but watching Harry converse with his friends he realized something. Harry would never let himself sink into a depressed stupor. Even if he wanted to, he knew it would hurt his friends and he was not willing to do that. Despite being placed in Slytherin he was still ever the noble Gryffindor. The Potion's Master wasn't stupid, he knew Harry had a long way to go. For one thing the only person who could hold or touch Harry without him flinching was himself, and occaisonally the girls. (He refused to think about the smug feeling this gave him). Harry was still calling Pansy by her given name, which struck a chord deep in the blonde girl. And the biggest reason was that he wanted Harry to get better for himself, not because of his friends. Shaking out of his reverie he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep and his head was resting in Granger's lap. She was giving him an endearing look and stroking his hair, while wearing a sad smile. "Granger." She nodded that she was listening, but did not remove her gaze from Harry's sleeping form. "I think it would be prudent if the three of you continued to visit Ha-Mr. Potter daily." He menatally berated himself. While he could admit to himself that he was feeling soft towards the young elf, he'd be damned if he let anyone else figure it out. His relaxed when he realized his lapse had been overlooked by the three positively glowing girls.

"Thank you sir. But if you don't mind, what about...Draco?" He appraised the girl silently.

In a quiet voice he said, "Tell my godson I will work on convincing Harry to see him." He paused a moment. Then decided that if these people were Harry's friends they should know. "He doesn't do so well with male...company. For some reason I am the exception."

"Well that makes sense." Snape said nothing, but gave her a questioning look. "Sir? We might not know a lot about physcology, but we know Harry. He's always wanted someone as a father figure. Someone who would take care of him."

Ginny added her two galleons worth. "Like Hermione said we don't know a lot professionally, but personally I believe if you said you wanted to adopt Harry, it would help him feel better. He will know he is wanted and cared about." He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped his mouth shut when Pansy spoke.

"That's a great idea Ginny! Harry will have what he has always wanted. And you, sir, will get a son and you'll be less grumpy and stuff. It's perfect!" She caught sight of his dumbstruck face. "And don't say you don't care for him. You should see your face whenever you think no one is looking." He had to admit he would love the idea of having Harry for a son. He reminded him so much of Lily. "Alright. I admit I would enjoy that, but let's wait until Harry feels more comfortable around males. Or at least the buffoons outside, and possibly the Weasley twins."

"The twins?"

"Yes. Harry starts at loud noises, but if he can get used to those two disasters on feet he'll be prepared for anything." Soft laughter filled the room. "Now off you. I need to concentrate and for that I need silence, so kindly collect the rest of you and scram." They left fairly quickly and he gave a fond smile at their backs. An important part of Harry's recovery would be his friends. He just knew they were loyal unlike that twit Harry used to call a best friend.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It had been three weeks since the incident, as Harry called it. He absolutely refused to call it rape and he would begin to shake and quiver when others said it too. Seeing this reaction he decided to tackle his muggle relatives abuse first. He learned that Harry needed something to concentrate on, or else he would dwell on "The Incident," and have terrible nightmares. He'd had several so far and to be honest they scared Severus more than anything. So he resolved to keep Harry busy. He made up a work out schedule, suggesting to Harry if he is more fit it would be harder for others to overpower him. These kept him tired enough that he didn't dream so much anymore. It also helped that the girls were coming daily and sometimes twice in one day. They were good for him, these visits. Severus was starting to see smiles when they were around and Harry began to look forward to their visits. They'd even brought Draco a few times. He watched his godson closely. It was easy to see that he had feelings for Harry, but he was afraid Harry might pick up on this and freak out. However, this was not the case. He felt completely comfortable with Draco. Most likely because he still believed that his godson was straight. Despite how well it appeared Harry was doing he noticed one thing. Harry had put wards around his ears and put glamours on them. This greatly disturbed him because their ears were the pride and joy of elves. It didn't bode well that Harry would change them and prevent humans from admiring them. His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore flooing into the room. "Headmaster. What brings you here?"

"To inquire upon Harry's health and bring some troubling news."

"Harry is well enough considering. I wish to adopt him. What is this troubling news?"

The elderly man beamed and his eyes twinkled. "That's wonderful Severus! I'm sure young Harry will be delighted. When will you bring this up with him?"

He gritted his teeth, "Albus you're avoiding the question. What is the troubling news?" The headmaster sighed.

"Mr. Pucey has been expelled from Hogwarts make no mistake, but as for a trial...it seems the Puceys still have a large amount of influence inside the ministry. I'm afraid if Harry doesn't testify he'll go unpunished and they could possibly reinstate his position at Hogwarts. I've done all I can Severus. But Fudge is clinging to his position like glue. And to keep his job he'll need to have the support of several influential people, and sadly the Puceys are one of those people. I'm sorry m'boy." Severus paled, but nodded. The poor man looked exhausted and he was willing to bet he'd been staying up late at night to try to find a solution to Harry's problem.

"I know Albus. I-I guess I'll just tell Harry." His mentor nodded."Tell me how he takes it." Needless to say Harry did not take it well. In fact he downright refused to. When he told Harry what would happen if he didn't testify Harry got a scared expression on his face. Looking seconds away from a panic attack he sprinted from the room yelling he was going to sleep at Draco's for the night. For a brief moment he considered going after him, but then realized how much progress it was that Harry was willing to leave his suite, to seek out company. Especially if that company was male. Plus Draco had moved into private rooms so Harry shouldn't be too overwhelmed. He left Harry's room to go make another batch of Calming Draughts for Harry.

**(Draco's PoV)**

Draco was just putting the finishing touches on his Transfiguration essay when a clearly distraught elf burst into his room and flung himself on his bed. For a moment he just stared, he wasn't quite sure what to do seeing as Harry didn't like to be touched by anyone other than his godfather and the girls. But when Harry began to sob he wrapped tentative arms around his crush, unsure if Harry would react negatively. His confidence was boosted when Harry wrapped his arms around his blonde friend, holding on, it seemed, for dear life. For about an hour he whispered comforting words in Harry's ear and stroked his hair. He noticed the glamoured and warded ears, but refrained from saying anything. When Harry finally calmed down Draco asked, "What got you so upset?" There was silence for a moment. Then...

"He's going to get off!"

"Whose going to get off?" Then realization hit him like a bludger. "Pucey?" He whispered horrified. Harry nodded.

"I-if I-I d-don't t-testify h-he'll get off a-and c-come back!" Harry wailed.

Bewildered he asked, "But don't you want to testify, so that bastard goes to Azkaban?"

Harry glared at him through his tear-filled eyelashes. "If I testify everyone will know. I don't want anyone to think I am weak."

"Harry...Everyone is going to know anyways and nobody will think you're weak. You had a terrible thing happen to you that was beyond your control. And you've handled it wonderfully so far. Besides, even if you don't testify, we won't be able to keep the trial a secret."

"I'm afraid Dray! I don't want to see Adri again! Ever! I just want him to rot in Azkaban!" Harry yelled. Then in a softer voice he said, "He going to get off Dray, I just know it."

He hugged Harry harder against his chest, "Oh no Harry, I won't let that happen. I'll testify too! And as far as I'm concerned, Azkaban is too good for that git." Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"Y-you will? I won't be alone with him?"

"Oh Harry. You two wouldn't be alone together. Is that what you were afraid of?"

Harry nodded. "I've never been to a trial before, so I don't know what it entails. And well...

"I promise you I won't let it happen." He said firmly. Then thinking quickly he said, " And I'll only testify if you swear you'll testify too." Harry seemed to think it over then nodded. Relieved, Draco said, "I bet Sev will also. With the three of us as witnesses, Pucey will get life."

Harry whispered, "Thanks Dray." After a few minutes of silence he realized Harry had fallen asleep. He smiled. The elf looked really cute when he was asleep. He tucked Harry in under the covers and crawled in bed next to him. Telling himself he was only sharing the bed, so he could comfort Harry through any nightmares he fell asleep to a very intersting dream. He and Harry were fiercely making out. He made bite marks down Harry's neck, enjoying the moans of 'Drayyy'. He kissed his way down the elf's body, until he reached the waistline of Harry's pants. Removing them he fondled the outline of Harry's erection, pleased when Harry arched his back, silently begging for more. He removed the boxers and took hold of Harry's rampant cock. He stroked it slowly and using the pre-cum as a lubricant he pushed one finger into Harry's tight hole. He moved it in and out and added more fingers. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Harry's moans for more had him painstakingly hard. He sunk himself balls deep into Harry and started moving. It felt so good, he was going to...

**(Harry's PoV)**

He'd finally gotten a good nights sleep. No nightmares or anything and it was all thanks to Dray. He opened his eyes to find that he'd been using Draco as a pillow and was surprised that this didn't bother him. Draco was still asleep, but he moaned, "You're so freaking tight!" Confused he leaned closer to wake Dray up when he felt something hard. Looking down he realized exactly what was poking him in the thigh. Draco's erection. Further thoughts that it was just a normal, in the morning, erection, disappeared when once again Draco moaned Harry's name. He panicked. He didn't want anything to do with SEX. It was gross and painful. He thought Dray was one of the people who liked him for him, not because of SEX. It was obvious that was what Dray wanted out of him. Another moan, "Harryyyy. You feel so fucking good." He froze. That's what Adri had said, while he had raped him. Draco was just like Adrian. They two of them didn't deserve nicknames. They could rot in a cell in Azkaban for all he cared. Nicknames were only for those closest to him, not for people who just wanted to get in his pants. When Draco, no Malfoy, moaned again he screamed and kneed him right in his boner and shoved him off the bed. He was not going to be used again.

He yelled, "Leave me alone Malfoy! I don't want to see you again." And then he ran for Sev's rooms. He rushed in breathing hard and threw himself into Sev's lap, crying his heart out. With quick thinking the Potion Master grabbed one of the bottles of Calming Draught, that coincidently had just been made, and poured it down Harry's throat. Immediately Harry relaxed into his teacher's arms. They sat in comfortable silence until Harry ventured to asked, "Did you know your godson was gay?" He didn't want to say Dr-Malfoy's name. Then he looked up at the man, who was quickly becoming father figure, and wondered if he'd been purposely keeping information from him.

**(Snape's PoV)**

Had Draco told Harry? He couldn't see Draco doing something so foolish and reckless, but sometimes that boy can be impulsive. "I did, but did not know if he had shared it with his friends." He paused for a moment. "I didn't mean to deceive you, I only wished to not out Draco. What has the brat done to upset you now?" He awaited the answer with a looming dread.

"H-he's just like Ad-Pucey!" He cried out. "J-just wants to get in my p-pants!" He did not missed the changed use of 'Adri' to Pucey.

"What happened?" He was becoming increasingly alarmed. Just what had his godson done?

"He-we f-fell asleep and when I woke up he w-was turned o-on!" Severus froze. He really didn't know how to explain to Harry that just because sex had become unappealing to him did not mean it was so for others.

"Have you considered the fact that it was just the normal morning-"

"It wasn't!" Harry interrupted, "He was saying my name. S-saying the same things Ad-Pucey said! T-telling me I'm t-tight and that I feel good! H-he thinks I'm whore just like P-pucey s-s-said!" Harry was positively hysterical now and Severus was furious with Draco. Draco knew what had happened with that Pucey boy. Severus had told him that Harry would be put off by sex and anything to do with it. Especially males! He'd shared this information so that Draco could find the time to hide his crush, so as not to scare Harry. But what had his godson done? He'd allowed his silly teenage hormones to set back Harry's progress. And what small self-esteem he'd had to begin with was diminished because he believed his best friend thought him a whore. Well, he would have a word with Draco, but first to comfort Harry.

"Shhh Harry it'll be okay. I'm positive Draco doesn't think you a catamite. Perhaps he just as feelings for you?"

"No! No one could ever like me! And especially not as-not more than-as a boyfriend!"

"Not quite true Harry. I know several people who would take you as their boyfriend in an instant. As for no one ever liking you, well I think Miss Granger, Parkinson, and Weasley do. As do those horrific twins, Mr. Zabini, and Longbottom."

"W-what about you? Do y-you care about me?" He looked scared to find out the answer. "It's okay if you don't. I mean-"

He cut Harry off. In light of recent events he'd decided that he would ask Harry about the adoption now. "Yes I care about you. In fact, I would like to adopt you if that would be appealing to you." He paused to let Harry take that in.

a With a dazed expression Harry asked, "Y-you would adopt me? I could call you dad?" It hurt him that Harry was amazed that someone would like to care for him, but his heart felt so much warmer and lighter. Harry wanted to call him dad! "Never mind, of course not. Why would you want someone like me being your son?" He realized he'd never answered Harry's question and had been silent for quite some time.

He hurried to dispel Harry's discomforts. "Don't be silly, of course I would. I was just lost in though for a moment."

Shyly Harry said, "I'd like to call you dad."

"And it would be an honor to call you my son. You remind me so much of your mother."

"M-my mom? I thought you said I was like my-"

"No!" The loud denial startled Harry. "Sorry, but that was before I really knew you. You don't have much in common with James Potter other than your looks and seeking abilities. Otherwise you're very much like Lily. Your demeanor is like hers. You've got her heart and spirit. Let's not forget her temper too." He gave a little chuckle. "You've got your smarts. I saw that you were competing with Granger for top of class." Harry gave him a shy smile.

"Will you tell me more about my mum?" And how could he deny Harry this, when he looked up at him as if Severus was his world. So Harry snuggled closer and the Potion's Master told Harry story after story of Lily Evans.

(A/N: Bet you thought I was going to end it there ;) Well nope!)

**(Draco's PoV)**

Draco Malfoy had been woken up several different ways over the years. Blaise had dumped a cold bucket of water over his head. Severus had banished him to the pond outside the manor, when he refused to get up one morning. He'd not been pleased, but his father was worse. He'd charm the bed to give him stinging hexes until he got up. None of them had been very comfortable, but this morning was by far the first. Getting kneed in the groin when you had the hard-on of the century was quite painful, it turned out. Add to the fact that his dream's star had yelled that he never wanted to see him again and used his last name, and he just had the worst wake up ever. When he woke up properly, the full impact of the situation hit him hard. He'd just woken up with an erection, in a bed with a sexually abused person. Not only that, but he'd probably been moaning Harry's name. He cursed himself, and tried to ignore the guilt he had. He had a lot of explaining to do. WIth a start he realized that Harry thought he was straight, which probably added to the panickng. He took a shower, got dressed, and headed down to see how much damage he'd done. He was feeling incredibly guilty, and knew that Harry couuld possibly be questioning anything Draco had ever told him, because he thought that he was just trying to get into the elf's pants. Knocking on the door to the private rooms of his godfather, he prepared himself to face the inevitable and quite possibly, the end of his friendship with Harry.

**_I've got a crap load of tests I've been studying like crazy for. I've got midterms all next week and this one, so that's why Its been so long. I probably won't be able to update next week, but I promise to try! Lots and lots of reviews would be nice to keep me motivated during my midterms (HINT HINT REVIEW!). Toodles!_**

**_LifeIsDeath_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Draco's PoV)**

After knocking on the door his godfather answered. "What are you doing here Draco?" He practically hissed. If Draco didn't know that the man loved him, he would have feared for his life by the expression on the man's face. Gulping he gathered his courage.

"I-I wanted t-to see Harry?"

"I see. And if he doesn't wish to see you?"

He swallowed. "Then of course I would leave. B-but tell him I really want talk to him."

"What were you thinking Draco? No it's obvious you weren't thinking! And because of that and your stupid hormones, you made Harry think that you think him a whore!"

"But I don't think he's a whore!"

"I know that, you know that, but he doesn't."

"Is he upset?"

"Must you even ask such an asinine question? Of course he is upset! However, I've managed to stave it off for a bit." The hook-nosed man hesitated. "I will be adopting Harry." He was curious to know how his godson would take it. He'd repeatedly told Severus "You're like the father I've never had."

"Really?" Draco beamed.

"Yes really. Now I suggest you figure out how to rectify this situation by the time he wakes up. Which should be in a few hours." That being said he closed the door in his godson's face.

"Thanks Sev." He said sarcastically to himself. He couldn't believe that Harry thought that low of himself. As selfless as Harry was, he needed something that would solidify in his head that Draco cared for him. What he needed was a present. But what to get him? Definitely some chocolate. Maybe another pet would do Harry some good. He looked around and cast Notice-Me-Not charms on himself. He made his way down to Hogsmeade, and only removed the spell when he was sure he'd see no Hogwarts teachers. Slipping into a magical creature shop, he began to look around. Nothing seemed like it would fit Harry and he was just about to give up when he saw the perfect thing to get him. Quickly he hurried over to the manager and bought the animal. It was expensive, but more importantly Harry would love it. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. Smiling he quickly headed back to Severus's rooms, only just remebering to recast the Notice-Me-Not spell.

He reached his godfather's rooms panting, and wrenched the door open. Severus raised an eyebrow, but simply whispered in Harry's ear that he'd just be in the next room and left them alone. There was an awkward pause while they tried to figure out what to say. Finally he blurted, "I'm sorry!" Harry refused to make eye contact. "I'm sorry for not telling you I'm gay a-and for not telling you about my f-feelings for you." Now it was his turn to not make eye contact.

"Y-you d-don't think I-I'm a wh-whore? You still want to be friends?"

"What? No!"

"Oh. I-I guess I can't blame you. I understand, you can go if you want to." After this was said he realized Harry had taken what he'd said the wrong way.

"Oh Harry. I still want to be friends." Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it. "I meant that I don't think you're a whore. And to prove how much I care for you I got you a few things."

"You didn't have to do that Dray." Harry looked up at him with shy eyes and Draco knew he'd been forgiven.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I did!" Then, to his surprise, Harry leaped in his lap and gave him a hug.

"Uh, Harry? Doesn't this b-bother you?" He asked, not wanting to upset the elf.

"Nope. I trust you." The green-eyed boy said, snuggling in closer. Draco reflected that it was ridiculous how happy this statement made him. They sat in companionable silence for awhile before he pulled out the chocolates. As soon as he pulled them out there was a squeal of delight and the chocolates disappeared from his hands. He blinked. The chocolates were already torn open.

"You like chocolate I guess?" He asked rather amusedly.

"Oh yes! I was never allowed to have it with the Dursleys and I haven't had it since before my inheritance. Apparently all elves have a sweet tooth and get a little...hyper."

"Now you tell me." He mock groaned.

"Mmmm. Oh Merlin this is good." Harry moaned. There was a smudge of chocolate on his lips that Draco desperately wanted to lick of, but was forced to watch as a pink toungue darted out and licked it away. His eyes followed the tongue's trail. Harry continued to eat the chocolates like this and the blonde considered it the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. Finally he couldn't take anymore. That seductive tongue had given him a huge boner and if Harry wasn't occupied he would notice his hard member pressed against his ass.

"I have something else for you." Draco said, shocked at how husky his voice sounded.

"Really?" Harry asked, wriggling back and forth. He was barely able to choke back a moan and was really beginning to regret the chocolates he'd given Harry. Not able to take it anymore wiggling, he grabbed Harry's hips and forced him to stay still. Then he pulled out the boa constrictor he'd purchased for Harry at the pet store. Harry gaped at it.

Nervously he said, "It's okay if you don't like. I just figured you speak Parseltongue so you might like someone to talk to without risk of anyone overhearing. Just to get your feelings out. And I know you like animals so...do you like it?"

Bouncing up and down, Harry exclaimed, "This is the best present ever! What's her name? Where'd you get her? You didn't spend too much money did you? I love it!" It took Draco's brain a minute to process all that and Harry's movements weren't making it any easier.

"I wanted to spend money on you, so don't worry about that. I got her at the Magical Creatures shop in Hogsmeade. Why don't you ask what their name is?" Fortunately for Draco, Harry stopped wriggling to talk to the snake. As soon as Harry started hissing, he knew he was doomed. Parseltongue, it seemed, was a kink he had. And it was turning him. He was seriously regretting the presents. How was he to get out of this? Oblivious to his dilemma, Harry kept talking to his new pet. Draco's erection was now painfully pressed against his jeans.

"Her name is Kyra! Isn't that the coolest name ever? Guess what? She loves chocolate too!" Once again Harry began to squirm again, and this time Draco wasn't able to hold back a moan. "Dray are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"I-I'm fine." He gasped.

"I don't think you are. I'm getting Sev." Oh Salazar. If Harry got his godfather he'd never live this down. He might not anyways.

"No I'll be fine."

"I'll ask Kyra if she knows what's wrong. Snakes can sometimes smell sicknesses and emotions of people."

Draco yelled, "No!", but Harry was already hissing. Unable to hold back any longer, he came hard. He was lost in the sensations of his orgasm. He hoped his orgasm had passed unnoticed.

**(Harry's PoV)**

Dray was looking flushed and he was slightly worried. Turning to Kyra he hissed at her. Kyra do you know what isss wrong with Dray?

She made a sound that Harry took to be a laugh. He isss not sssick.

He'ssss not? Then why isss he all flussshed? He looked at Dray again.

She laughed again. It isss lussst young massster. He isss attracted to you. He gave Draco another look and noticed him looking at him like Pucey had.

He looksss at me like the one who forced himssself on me.

I don't know about that massster. He hasss been giving of pheromonesss sssince you were eating that delicioussss chocolate.

Shooting Draco another look he asked, Really?

Yesss young one. Thisss one hassss genuine feelingsss for you. What are your feelingsss for him?

I don't know Kyra.

Can you imagine life without him? If he were to take a mate other than yourssself, how would you feel? Hasss he been there for you in hard timesss? Harry thought about it. If Dray were to die, or decided he wanted nothing to do with him, he'd be heartbroken. When he imagined Draco kissing someone he was surprised at the sparks of jealousy he felt. Now that he thought about it, Dray had always been able to calm him down, when he was upset. One day when they'd gone swimming the word hot had come to mind when Draco had taken off his shirt. It was simple. He liked Draco as more than a friend. He trusted him.

You are right. I have feelingsss for Dray.

Of coursssse I'm right. Your mate likesss Parssseltongue.

Well of coursssse he likesss it. It'sss a rarely ssspoken language.

No innocent one, I meant it hasss a rather large affect on him. Harry was about to ask her what she meant when he felt Dray's hard member digging into his butt. A moment later he felt the blonde shudder as his orgasm ripped through him. He sat there in shock for a moment. He waited for Draco to catch his breath before saying, "Kyra knows what's wrong with you."

"Uh, she does?

"Yeah. She says it's lust. That you've been giving off pheromones since I was eating the chocolate. And also that Parseltongue has an affect on you." Draco blushed a Weasley red.

"Oh."

"We also talked about how I feel about that."

Draco looked like he was panicking slightly. "Harry-" But Harry cut him of with a sweet, chaste kiss. Pulling back he said shyly, "I Iike you."

**(Draco's PoV)**

Draco's brain was a pile of mush. Harry had just kissed him. Kissed him! Draco had never been so grateful for Harry's Gryffindor qualities as he had know. "Uh, Draco? An answer would be nice." He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Draco had wanted this for so long, he wanted it to be perfect. And having the sticky reminder of his orgasm in his pants was not perfect! He attempted to discreetly cast a cleaning spell, but realized Harry was sitting on the spot that needed cleaning. Harry began to fidget again while he waited for an answer. Draco felt himself get hard again. Panicking he stood up, dislodging Harry with an undignified yelp, and sprinted for the washroom. Over his shoulder he yelled, "I just need the loo! I'll be back!" Once their he unzipped his trousers and took hold of his erection, slowly fisting himself. The thought that he was doing this in Harry's bathroom, where Harry showered, sent him spinning over the edge. His knees gave out. When he stopped feeling like his legs were jello, he cast a Scourgify and left the washroom. When he first entered the other room he didn't see the elf.

He called out. "Harry where are you?"

There was a muffled answer from the corner. "Go away!"

Draco rushed over startled and concerned. "What's wrong Harry?" He tried to wrap comforting arms around the former Gryffindor, but they were roughly refused. Harry had tears in his emerald eyes, but behind the tears was anger.

"What's wrong?" Harry hissed. "I just kissed you and told you that I liked you and all you could say was that you needed to use the loo! I didn't know how much I meant to you Draco, but at least now I know I rank beneath toilets. Do you know how much it took for me to work up the courage to say I had feelings for you? Let alone kiss you!"

"But I had to go to the bathroom, it was important!" Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco knew he'd said the wrong thing. Draco realized that this was the person to defeat the most evil wizard of all time and it probably wouldn't do to piss him off.

"So what you're saying, Draco, is that I'm not important. It would do well to think carefully before you answer."

"I had to go to the loo or I would've either came in my pants or jumped you right there!" He blushed lightly.

Harry looked at him confused. "I thought you already came in your pants."

He flushed even more red. "So, uh, Kyra told you that?" He was beginning to regret getting Harry the snake too.

Harry gave him a weird look. "No, I felt it of course." Harry contemplated him, while Draco wished for a hole to swallow him.

"Oh. Well it had more to do with you...wiggling."

"Wiggling?"

"Yeah, you moving around on my lap is very tempting."

Harry giggled. Draco felt ridiculously happy that he could make Harry laugh.

"Harry?" The elf looked at him. "How can you stand this? Shouldn't dating a guy sicken you after what happened?" He hastened to add. "Not that I mind." He reached over and grabbed hold of Harry's hand, squeezing lightly. The smile Harry sent him made his heart pound.

"Not really. I think it's the chocolate." Draco rolled his eyes. "No really chocolate has healing powers. That's why we eat chocolate after meeting dementors. It boosts are magic levels and repairs the emotional damage. Besides I know that you care for me now. You really honestly do. It makes it easier, because now I know you'll never hurt me. At least not on purpose."

"I'm glad you trust me, but we should've given you chocolate before this!"

"Yeah. Speaking of chocolate..." The former Gryffindor trailed off, staring longingly at the remainder of the chocolates.

Holding back his laughter he said, "Maybe we should talk to Severus before we give you anymore. I'm sure the last thing he wants is a hyper elf on his hands."

"Awww please Dray?" Harry pouted making Draco immediately want to jump him.

Firmly he said, "No."

"Fine!" Harry huffed. He couldn't help but think of how cute Harry looked when he was pouting. He wanted to tell Harry that, but he wouldn't. He didn't have a death wish after all.

**I know its been ages. Really I'm sorry guys. If you actually care to know I've been super busy with school. I'm set to graduate early so the classes I'm taking are very hard. However I got off my butt and got this written.**

**Lifeisdeath**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
(Draco's POV)  
Draco was fighting the urge to laugh. After telling Harry that he was under no exceptions to have any sort of chocolate, he'd sat in the corner pouting. Occasionally he'd throw Draco a pleading look, only to be denied again. "Harry you're not getting any chocolate!"  
"But Dray I neeeed it!" Harry pouted, whiling trying to look threatening, but failing miserably.  
Smirking Draco said, "Hate to break it to you Harry, but you look cute, not particularly threatening." Harry's eyes narrowed. Draco gulped suddenly feeling a whole lot threatened.  
"What did you just say?" Harry asked advancing on Draco, while raising his wand. Draco escaped to the corner.  
"Nothing I swear!" Harry kept coming towards Draco and he finally pounced-  
Draco threw up his hands as if to wield off an attack, but when none came he lowered them to see Harry happily licking his fingers clean of the last of the chocolate. "Harry!" Harry shot him a sheepish look.  
"Sorry." Harry apologized.  
Dryly he said, "Somehow I doubt it." The green-eyed boy shot him such a happy smile that his heart stuttered for a moment. He really does have a beautiful smile. Not being able to resist he crossed the room and gave Harry a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. Even though it was a short kiss he drew back panting. The taste of Harry was addicting. His lips were like sweet candy. After pulling back he noticed that Harry was pouting in disappointment. "Don't worry, "he said huskily, "We can always kiss later."  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "The kiss was nice, but that's not why I'm upset." Harry frowned. " You kissed the chocolate right off my lips."  
Draco stared at him. And then he stared at him some more. Draco's head was spinning from kissing such a beautiful creature and the elf was upset because he didn't get to lick off the rest of the chocolate on his lips. Typical.  
"You really know how to boost a guy's self esteem." He said sarcastically. Albeit rather harshly. He felt guilty as soon as he saw the hurt look on Harry's face. "Sorry I guess I just felt more about the kiss than you did," he mumbled.  
Harry just looked at him. "You're an idiot Draco. You honestly think that didn't mean anything to me?" He gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and walked into the other room. Draco looked after him confused. I think I should talk to Hermione and Pansy. I wonder what he meant by that?  
(Harry's POV)  
If Draco honest to god thought that he didn't think the kiss meant anything, he was wrong. It had meant a lot to him. To be able to trust a male enough to kiss him after what happened with Pucey...well let's just say he liked Draco a lot. But if Dray didn't realize how big of a deal this was than he wasn't going to tell him. He'd just have to figure it out for himself. He was so lost in thought that he started when the Potions Master said, "Well I didn't hear any yelling so I assume that you two made up?" Harry nodded.  
"Sev! He got me chocolate and a snake! Her name is Kyra! She loves chocolate too!" Severus blinked at the onslaught of information. He buried his face in his hands.  
"For the love of Merlin and all things magical, please tell me that idiotic boy did not give an elf sugar."  
Cheerfully Harry answered, "Yes he did. You should try some." He looked around noticing that he'd finished it all. "Oh. I was going to give you some. Really."  
"I'm sure you were. Draco!" Harry looked as a sheepish Malfoy entered the room. "My dear godson pray tell me why you thought it wise to give him chocolate?"  
Harry jumped onto the bed and yelled, "Because it's tasty!"  
(Draco's POV)  
The dark-haired man yelled, "For Salazar's sake you are never getting sugar again!" With that he spelled Harry unconscious. Although secretly he was pleased that his future adoptive son was still capable of childish behaviors after all he'd been through.  
Draco looked at him uncertainly. "Was that really necessary?"  
Severus gave him The Look and answered, "Would you rather me lose my sanity?"  
"No bu-"  
"Then yes." Draco snapped his mouth shut. "And what in Salazar's sake were you thinking when you gave an elf chocolate?"  
"That umm...Harry would like it?" He meant to sound firm, but it came out more like a question.  
The Potion's Master stared at him. "You should've been a Hufflepuff. You're just as emotional as one."  
"I am not! Take. It. Back." Smirking Severus charmed his robes to match the Hufflepuff colours.  
"Perhaps we should talk to Dumbledore about a resorting. With that hair and all..." Draco ran to the mirror and looked at his hair in dismay. It was yellow and black. And worse, it was a horrible sickly color of yellow. That was it. This. Meant. War. He turned angry eyes on his soon-to-be step-father and with a wave of his wand turned him into Gryffindor colours from top to bottom.  
"There," he said smugly, "now we're even."  
"Why you insolent little-"  
"Silencio." Sev continued to yell at him. He shrugged. "No one gets away with messing up my hair." He paused, "Maybe Harry." The Potion's Master rolled his eyes and mouthed 'how sweet.'

I'm so sorry guys! It's short, but here.


End file.
